<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams by MarsupialsOfMars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382002">Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsupialsOfMars/pseuds/MarsupialsOfMars'>MarsupialsOfMars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleep Sensations Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsupialsOfMars/pseuds/MarsupialsOfMars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How are dreams made? Teamwork between Sleep and Creativity of course!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleep Sensations Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Archived from tumblr, part of a collection of three</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yknow, life’s pretty awesome. Who knows what could happen? We could go to a party, watch a movie, hang out with your friends, eat out… what if something big happens tomorrow? You rescue a puppy off the side of the road, and it turns out that it has puppies, and now you’re a dog grandpa. Or they discover an ancient castle in… some place that has castles….” Roman rambled off predictions. It was he and Thomas’s nightly routine, at least on good nights, on bad nights Virgil might take the shift. But Roman cherished his turn each time, predicting the events of the next day, week, year. It helped Thomas get to sleep, like a bedtime story.</p><p>“Thanks Ro.” Thomas yawned and rolled over. In a few moments his breathing deepened. Roman smiled and sunk into Thomas’ mind, energized by a job well done.</p><p>He looked around the hall. He didn’t feel tired. Usually if the sides didn’t feel tired at night it meant that they had a shift with… the prince gasped and looked down the hall. Sure enough there was a black and pink door sparkling at the end of the hall. Unlike the side’s rooms, this one only showed up to a side when it was their turn, or if they’d been given specific permission. Roman squealed. He hadn’t been there in weeks. He trotted down the hall eagerly and knocked on the door.</p><p>“Ugh, What? I’m working.” An annoyed voice spoke muffled through the door.</p><p>Roman smirked and leaned on the door.</p><p>“Fine then, I’ll just party all night all by myself.” There was silence a moment. The door flew open and Roman fell into the room. The door-opener sidestepped just in time.</p><p>“Watch it, you almost made me spill!” Roman looked up at a leather sleeved hand held out. He grabbed it and was pulled up quickly, almost wrenching his shoulder.</p><p>“Okay, ow…” he rubbed his wrist.</p><p>“Where have you been you bitch, It’s been so boring around here!” Remy pulled the prince into a hug. “What were you thinking leaving me so long?!”</p><p>Roman chuckled and shoved him. “You know if I had a choice I’d be here every night Rem.”</p><p>“Okay, OKAY, this is a big night, I’ve got some microwave popcorn in the kitchen, two new nail polishes, and I can queue up some Queer Eye, this is OUR night girl!”</p><p>He clipped his sunglasses on his shirt revealing winged eyeliner that none of the other sides could pull off if they tried. “Cmon lets fucking party!”</p><p>Roman grabbed his friends shoulders. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”</p><p>“Um…drinks?”</p><p>“The reason I’m here?”</p><p>“To…..party…?”</p><p>Roman rolled his eyes. He loved Remy but he could be an airhead a lot of the time.</p><p>“Dream mode? Dreams? We need to make a dream.”</p><p>Remy blinked. “Well duh, I knew that, we’ve got all night.”</p><p>Roman sighed. “You know if we put it off you’ll end up dragging me into the best night of my life and Thomas will go without any dreams for another month.”</p><p>“Uuuuuugh!” Remy groaned dramatically. “Who shoved that stick up your ass?” He raised a brow and smirked. “Our Friend Lo~”</p><p>“Shut up!” Roman shoved him into the couch. He giggled evilly. “Cmon girl, liven up, live a little!”</p><p>Roman rubbed his eyes. It’s times like these he hated, acting like the adult. Who else would be lively enough to tell him, Prince Roman, to liven up? “Fine, why not?” He threw his coat and sash off. “Let’s have some fun first.”</p><p>Four episodes of Queer Eye and six collective wines later, Roman stood up. He swayed on his feet a bit. “Dreams! Dream time!”</p><p>“Aw, Cmon, my third coat’s nearly dry, give it a minute!” Remy blew on his dark pink nails. Roman touched his cherry red gloss to make sure it was dried.</p><p>“Okay, a minute.” He slumped on the couch and watched Remy.</p><p>“So what’s been up with you Remington? Whats the deal with the old REM cycle? What’s he been up to?” He turned himself so his knees hung on the back of the couch.</p><p>“Not much. Works been kicking my ass. Thomas has been trying to ‘reestablish a healthy sleep schedule” or some shit. It’s haaaard.”</p><p>“Does that have to do with the lack of dreams?”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s been pretty drained, deep sleep mode. Dreamless, Dark, boring.”</p><p>“Sounds gross.”</p><p>“Understatement much? It’s literally hell.”</p><p>Roman laid back and sighed.</p><p>“They dry?”</p><p>Remy touched his nails. “Looks like it.” He shoved up from the floor. “Yknow what? Let’s make this dream one to remember, go batshit crazy, more than usual, who’s gonna stop us huh?”</p><p>”I’m supposed to be the one coming up with the great ideas!” Roman stumbled to his feet.</p><p>“Tough bitch, Cmon!” Remy grabbed his wrist and dragged him into a black room. The door closed behind them, disappearing and leaving them in a blank space. No floor or walls, nothing but them. He waved his hand and a file drawer extended from the nothing. Roman peered over his shoulder.</p><p>“So what do we have to work with tonight?”</p><p>Remy pulled out a stack of folders. “Here’s all we have from this month.” He pulled out the first. “Ah! His aunt got a new puppy-“</p><p>“Oh my god YES! Have you SEEN her her name’s Lucy! She’s the sweetest thing!” Roman gushed.</p><p>“So… I’m guessing we’re using this one?”</p><p>“Uhdoy!” Roman grabbed the folder. He reached in and pulled out a coffee colored yorkiepoo. “And what if she was… horse sized?” He resized the puppy and squealed. “Cute! And now she’s blue!” He patted her belly and her fur faded to blue.</p><p>“Oooh fun, I love it, another!” Remy pulled out the next folder and checked the title. “His friend just introduced him to a guy from her yoga class who he thought was kind of cute but would never care or find any reason to act on.”</p><p>“He shall ride the dog! And he’ll be wearing a tux!” Romans pulled the man from the folder and customized his clothes. The man jumped onto horse Lucy, who roared like a lion in response.</p><p>“Love it, love it!” Remy pulled the next folder out. “Some random lady working the front desk at his doctors! Her face could be used for anything.”</p><p>“Hmmm… save that.”</p><p>Remy put the folder back. “What about that cookout he went to where he was eaten alive by bugs?”</p><p>“Perfect! Our antagonist! Roman plucked a handful of gnats from the folder and blew them up to the size of softballs, sending them to battle yoga boy and horse Lucy.</p><p>“Getting there! What else?”</p><p>“He had dinner with his mom recently…”</p><p>“Aha!” Roman pulled Thomas’ mother from the folder. He took the secretary and assigned her the role of mother. “His Mom is now the secretary!”</p><p>“Okay, Okay! Now? This next one is the entire layout of that cabin he vacationed to in sophomore year!”</p><p>“Perfect! I’ll meld it with his own house! We have our setting! Now for the plot!”</p><p>“Um… we have either ‘the video is going to be up late’ or ‘the fish I was served at a restaurant recently still had the head.’”</p><p>“The second one is juicer! The fish is still alive somehow and he feels the need to take it to the ocean!”</p><p>“Why would he-“</p><p>“Logan isn’t here! Now, I need one more person!”</p><p>“I have…” Remy spread the remaining folders out on the floor. “‘Red haired man he saw on the sidewalk on the drive to Joan’s house’, ‘Amethyst from Steven Universe’, and ‘Junior year Algebra 2 teacher’.”</p><p>Roman pulled out Amethyst. “Perfect! Her new name is Carol, and she’s yoga boys big sister! Should we see from her view in first person, or watch her antics in third person?”</p><p>“Um…” Remy thought. “Both?”</p><p>“GENIUS!” Roman conjured a keypad and typed up a quick script. “Aaaaand done!”</p><p>Remy locked in the dream and hit play. He quietly led Roman out and shut the door. “Cmon, we’ll miss it!” He pulled the prince back to the couch and shoved him into the cushions. He turned on the tv and the dream played out onscreen. Roman beamed at his masterpiece. As Thomas dreamt, Remy conjured face masks and frappuccinos. Roman dozed off. Tipsy Remy tried to find out how many popcorn kernels he could balance on his friend’s face. In a few hours the dream finished. lights dimmed. Remy shook Roman awake. “Rise and shine RoRo, he’s waking up.” The prince blinked awake.</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“Lunch this Friday? We need to keep in touch better.”</p><p>“Sounds fun.”</p><p>“Now get out of my room.” Remy pointed Roman to the door with a manicured finger.</p><p>“Bye bitch.” Roman saluted him with two fingers before stepping through the door. It disappeared behind him. He yawned and went to check on the waking Thomas. He rose next to him, sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal.</p><p>“Oh, hey Roman! I just had the weirdest dream…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>